falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
I Don't Hurt Anymore
}} I Don't Hurt Anymore is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon arriving at Camp McCarran, locate Lt. Gorobets. Talk to Gorobets about his squad, particularly about Corporal Betsy. He will inform the Courier that she was raped by one of the top Fiends, Cook-Cook. He will also mention that her behavior is spiraling out of control and that is unacceptable in the 1st Recon. After agreeing to help her, Betsy can be located in close proximity to the Lt., usually in the same tent as him. With a Speech of 60 or more, one can convince Betsy to go and see Dr. Usanagi at the New Vegas Medical Clinic for treatment. A Medicine skill of 40 or more also provides a similar option. If the Courier's Speech and Medicine skills are deficient, they will have to talk with the rest of the 1st Recon squad, Corporal Sterling, 10 of Spades and Sgt. Bitter-Root. Note: 250XP is awarded for completing the quest, whichever path is taken through it. However, the skill tests give an additional 60XP (Speech) or 40XP (Medicine), so they are the most "profitable" path. Missing out on the extra character insights provided from speaking to all the squad members isn't necessary, as one can opt not to select the skill tests the first time they speak to her, and just say "Goodbye". The rest of the squad can then be talked to, and the tests can be passed at any time. Before talking to Bitter-Root, it is necessary to talk with 10 of Spades; only then is the option to talk to him available. After talking with everyone, speak with Corporal Betsy and tell her that the 1st Recon thinks that she indeed needs to seek medical help. She will cave and agree to seek help, thanking the Courier in the end. After finishing conversation with Corporal Betsy, speak to Lt. Gorobets again and he will tell the Courier to go the clinic and let Dr. Usanagi know that Corporal Betsy is on her way. Once this is done, the quest will complete. Optionally, if the Courier kills Cook-Cook and then mentions to Betsy what they did, she'll be disappointed that a long-time plotted revenge has been deprived of her, but will still reward the Courier with some NCR currency as a token of gratitude. Quest stages Behind the scenes The title of this quest is a nod to the song "I Don't Hurt Anymore," by Hank Snow, recorded in 1954. Bugs * Corporal Betsy, if she is stationed at Camp Forlorn Hope, will only use a generic reply and not initiate quest dialogue. This occurs if the quest is initiated while the recon team is still stationed at Camp McCarran, and their help is used in the quest Three-Card Bounty. This triggers their move to Camp Forlorn Hope while the quest is still going on, before the Courier has convinced Corporal Betsy that she needs help. A work around to this bug (PC only) is to enter the command "setstage 0015e480 20" to bypass the first stage of the quest. If the quest is still difficult to complete, increase the final two numbers by multiples of ten (20 then 30, etc.) to bypass each objective that cannot be solved by traditional means. ::Inputting "setstage 0015e480 100" will complete this quest. :The quest variables may get stuck on the wrong value if Driver Nephi is killed before First Recon move into position at the rock crushing plant, which causes Betsy's speech bug. ::This can be fixed with one or both of these commands. ::set "f81bd".bGetIntoPosition to 0 ::set "f81bd".bFirstReconTraveling to 0 * Sometimes during the quest, if initiating dialogue with Corporal Betsy and telling her that Cook-Cook is dead before advising her to deal with her trauma, she will thank the Courier and the dialogue will be over. Upon attempting to initiate another dialogue with her, she will only give a generic reply. The same thing happens when quitting the dialogue before advising her to seek mental therapy; again, dialogue will be unavailable with her. Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests de:Es hat gar nicht wehgetan es:No Hagas Daño a Nadie ru:Целительство uk:Цілительство